campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Grayson Morgan
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: Grayson Connor Morgan Gender: male Age: '''17 '''Godly Parent Choice 1: Jupiter Godly Parent Choice 2: '''Neptune '''Godly Parent Choice 3: Hades Cohort Choice 1: Third Cohort Choice 2: Fifth Faceclaim (A picture of your character): Nicholas Hoult ---- Appearance: >> Personality: Having a sad and tough past, he is the one who is quite moody. Someone who doesn't really like talking especially about him. Despite having that side of him, he still has his mother's kindness and sweetness inside him. However, that side of him rarely shows. Along with the hardships he experienced in training, he developed a serious and rough side of him. Although sometimes he does know how to joke around. Just a heads-up--he can sometimes be offensive somehow. From being a weak and coward boy, he became a strong and brave man having the attributes of a warrior. History: Gray was unlike any other demigods who people expect to be born strong or, not to mention, invincible. In fact, he was a premature baby when he was born. Thankfully, technology existed and gave him a change to live. He stayed in an incubator for almost three months and he managed to survive which was the greatest blessing for Emily Morgan, his mother. Despite the fact that Gray had compensated for the months he lacked in his mother's womb in the incubator, he still grew up as a sickly child. Basically, he had a hard time coping up with school, making friends, and doing the other things that a child was supposed to do. He spent most of his time in the hospital. He was diagnosed of leukemia at the age of five. Other than having leukemia, according to the doctor, he had a weak heart and so he was advised not to perform activities that required too much work. His condition had brought sadness, not only to him, but to his mother as well knowing it might take years before he could get out of the hospital. Emily didn't even know if her son would be able to survive having been diagnosed of two illnesses. Emily was beginning to lose hope. When Gray reached the age of ten, the doctor told Emily that he only had at least a month to leave. The doctor sincerely apologized for he could do nothing more to save the life of the child. She never mentioned it to Gray so he would not feel devasted, instead, she just took him out for a walk in the park making the best out of her child's remaining days. She fulfilled all his wishes. Whatever he wanted, she gave it to him but then, Gray was not spoiled. He only wanted simple things such as being with his mother. One tragic day came when Emily and Gray were riding in a car, supposedly on their way to an amusement park. A truck with no brakes at all came crashing onto their car. Both vehicles fell down the bridge and into the water. Gray just woke up seeing wolves surrounding him. One wolf, however, stood out and seemed to be the leader of the pack. Lupa. She and her pack had brought Gray to the Wolf House to train him. At first, Gray did not agree. He was frightened because first of all, he was very young--ten years old. Second, they were wolves. Third and last, he was sick and afraid he might die. Lupa told him that what he feared was all in the mind. If ever he decided to give up, he would have to die. Gray was forced to train and miraculously, over the years, he grew stronger and even discovered what he could do--what his powers were. His illnesses were also gone! No one could ever explain how it happened. It just did. After years of training at the Wolf House, he then went out and journeyed to find Camp Jupiter. Along the way, he met various monsters but thanks to training, he was able to defeat them all. Some which were too strong, he just managed to escape them. He arrived to camp at the age of seventeen. Weapons: Imperial Gold Gladius and Imperial Gold Spear Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed To be honest, I don't know how I'll answer #s 4 and 5 because I don't know where to check ;-; Also, I have read your policy about models being too famous (?) I hope Nicholas isn't too famous. I just think he looks perfect for Grayson so I chose him. But if he is too famous, it's okay. I'll just find another model :) Little Brave Warrior (talk)